Phoenixfire's Rise
Allegiances are a work in progress, kind of a collab between Star, Moon, and Qibli NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER EDIT THIS WHEN SOMEONE ELSE CLEARLY SAID SHE'S WORKING ON THE ALLEGIANCES BECAUSE NOW ALL THE PROGRESS IS LOST!!!!!!!!! Allegiances FeatherClan Leader: Dapplestar - a dappled she-cat with blue eyes and eagle wings Fledgeling, Hawkpaw Deputy: Jackdawflight - glossy furred black tom with bright green eyes, stellar's sea eagle wings Medicine Cats: Foxflight - russet colored she-cat with amber eyes and a fluffy tail, red kite wings Fledgeling, Skypaw Iridescentfeather - sleek furred brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, ruby-throated hummngbird wings F''ledgeling, Shimmerpaw'' Warriors: Grasstail - a yellow tom with a long tail and woodpecker wings Stormrush - a gray tom with piercing gray eyes and osprey wings Cloudrunner - a white tom with bald eagle wings and yellow eyes Sparkjump - a ginger she-cat with gold eyes and heron wings Echofeather - a pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes and kite wings Sparrowsong - a brown she-cat with a white chest and tail-tip and sparrow wings Sprucefur - a brown tom with darker tabby stripes and condor wings Littlewing - a white and black she-cat with kiwi wings Hawkcry - the mother of Hawkpaw, a mottled brown tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes and small hawk wings Mudwing - a brown tom with heron wings, virtually blind in his left eye Briarleg - a dappled dark brown she-cat with gold eyes and sparrow wings Apprentices: Hawkpaw - brown tom with ice blue eyes, a lighter underbelly, and hawk wings Featherpaw - a silver she-cat with Arctic Tern wings Skypaw - a short-furred, light gray she-cat with blue eyes and hummingbird wings Shimmerpaw - silver tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes and hummingbird wings Sharppaw - a sturdy tom with brown fur, amber eyes, and red-tailed hawk wings Snowpaw - a white tom with blue eyes and osprey wings Dawnpaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and sparrow wings Duskpaw - a dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes and woodpecker wings Queens: Flowerbreeze - a golden she-cat with blue eyes and kite wings Sparrowkit - brown she-cat with small white spot on neck WITH NO MOTHER AAAAH Sleekkit - a sleek gray tabby she-cat with smoky heather blue eyes and ALSO NO MOTHER Hawkkit - a russet tom with a creamy belly, yellow eyes and red-tailed hawk wings (HE DOESN'T HAVE A MOTHER EITHER) Elders: Slatetail - dark bluish-gray tabby tom with orange eyes; peregrine falcon wings Nightstripe - pale frost colored she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes; jay wings Kitewing - a dark gray she-cat with startling, knowing blue eyes; pelt faded with age, many scars, and kite wings. Cats Outside Clans Robin - she-cat loner; mother of Phoenix and Wren Kite - tom loner; father of Phoenix and Wren Phoenix - a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Wren - small brown-and-black striped she-cat Chapter One The monster rose above the forest, higher than even the tallest trees. Its abnormally long head swung through the air, crashing through branches and tearing down trees. Wren cowered underneath Phoenix's legs, shivering and crying. "Phoenix! Help me!" she whispered. "Calm down, Wren," Phoenix mewed, exasperated at his little sister's constant anxiety. "How can you be calm, out of all things? Look at those Twolegs! There's obviously something wrong!" Wren cried, pointing her tail to two Twolegs, furiously absorbed in their discussion. An ominous creaking sound followed Wren's words, and Wren squeaked. Phoenix rolled his eyes. "It's probably nothing," he said casually, shrugging off the sound. But Wren's eyes widened until their whites showed. "No..." Wren whispered, terrified. "Look, Phoenix, look!" Phoenix whipped around and his ears flattened as he saw a Twoleg walk towards them, swaying unsteadily on its two paws. In its other two paws, it carried something that looked very heavy and forbidding. It was some kind of tree trunk, except it was made out of the same material that made up monsters. Suddenly, a resounding CRASH! echoed through the room as the Twoleg dropped the trunk. The noise temporarily deafened Phoenix and Wren shrieked, tearing off as fast as she can. Phoenix chased after her, yowling for her to come back. However, in the heat of the chase, Phoenix didn't notice that he was leaving his parents behind... ---- He seemed to run for ages. All that filled his brain was catching Wren. Until he started to gasp, and pant, and slow down, and he looked around. First, he'd lost Wren. Second, he'd lost his way. Third... He'd lost his parents. Not until he stopped did he remember. Robin and Kite had been hunting with them at the Twoleg site, but when the explosion happened... they'd scattered. And... and Robin and Kite were gone. They could have survived, Phoenix told himself, but in his heart he knew the truth. Chapter two “Wren! Come back!“ Phoenix yowled, his panic rising like floodwater for every minute she was missing. His panic exploded intro dread as he saw another, larger explosion that set the forest where they had lived. His home, where he had been taught to hunt, how to hide from other cats, and even where he had caught his first mouse. All of those memories would be burnt because of his mistakes. He was the one who had suggested to hunt there. He was the one who wanted to see the twoleg’s place. It was all his fault. And now he was alone. ----Phoenix crashed through a briar patch, running with extreme clumsiness. He stumbled, not very cute footed because of the trauma he had witnessed. The fire was catching up to him, roaring like a dragon. On the horizon he glimpsed the top of the two leg factory. Something was horribly wrong. The top of it vanished in a deafening explosion, the massive blast towering over the clouds. It sent him flying, ripping trees from the ground as easily as a twoleg kit might snap sticks. The air burned, making it nearly impossible to breathe. Phoenix’s now dim amber eyes glazed over, light rushing from the world.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)